Apostle's Creed
|name= Apostle's Creed |kanji= 使徒信経 |romaji= Shitoshinkyō |symbol= |guild master(s)= |s-class wizards(s)= N/A |type= |location= Southern Fiore }} Apostle's Creed (使徒信経, Shitoshinkyō) is a recently founded guild that currently resides in the area of Southern Fiore, specifically, in the town of Edasurc where their rival guild, A'ihn Ah'lam (better known as World's Eyes) also is based. According to the Magic Council records, this guild is labelled as a Neutral guild, refusing to take either alignment of Light/Legal or Dark. Because of this status as a guild, this guild is not bound by any of the laws that are currently in motion set by the governing body of Fiore. Though the whole aim of the guild in the first place was to purify people of their sins even if only minor, and reform the members into honourable, saviours of society. This meant that even the likes of mercenaries, criminals and Dark Mages were allowed to join the guild as not only their body, but their spirit as well would be cleansed of all evil. However, in the eyes of other people, this guild is viewed more of a cult than a place where mages can call a "home", despite their efforts to aid others in need. Every once in awhile, the guild takes part in a fundraiser-event Apostle's Creed faces off against World's Eyes. All the money raised during the duration of the fight is then contributed to the community within in the town in order to enhance the services and utilities that are currently offered in the village. Location As previously mentioned, the base of locations for this guild is stationed in Southern Fiore, near the outskirts of the town of Edasurc, managing to strike a deal with the senior officials of the town, in turn for renting out the building for free, the guild has to supply the town with necessary goods such as food since the without the right soil to produce any crops, their methods of raising their money are very limited but with the help of mages, this could all change. There is currently no information on why such a large building was established and what exactly was it used for o the outskirts of the town but ever since it became the base of operations for Apostle's Creed, there hasn't been that much exterior renovation done to it except from minor weed maintenance. The exterior of the building resembles that of a mansion or a small balcony with the many Victorian-style windows that can be seen placed throughout the structure as well as the grand balcony on top, as if a Queen or King or someone of high status were to wave at their subjects from there. However, on the inside, the layout that would've been there before has completely changed. The kitchen, dining room and living room walls have all been knocked down in order to create a large guild hall painted in white. The hall itself is reminiscent of a church, with rows of benches visible throughout the room with a slightly elevated podium where the Master makes various announcements. Behind the podium, a large, mosaic, glass window that seems to represent some sort of religious event can be seen behind where the speaker stands, as if the building was actually a place of worship. At the back of the assembly room is where the job and notice wall can be found. Upstairs, the same design of white paint can be spotted across the walls with various paintings and drawings hung up on the wall, each seeming to have some sort of heavenly imagery on it. This floor is where the bedroom and showers for the guild members are located. Each room has a bed large enough for one person with a small desk furnished at the corner of the room that can be used however the room owner wishes. The third floor which is home to the majestic balcony is still currently under construction so that means the area is off-limits for the time being. History Events Leaving Apostle's Creed Members Guild Spells & Weapons Synopsis Trivia *This guild has many references from the religion of , I intend in no way to insult this religion while in the making of this page. *The guild's name was taken from Category:Guild Category:Guilds Category:Legal Guilds Category:Legal Guild